Blood Elf Bandit
The Blood Elf Bandit is a level 7 NPC humanoid that wanders Azuremist Isle. Blood Elf Bandits can be found at about nine different spawn locations on the island, but primarily near Wrathscale Point on the southern coast. They have been best known to have a 3% - 14% drop chance of the famed Blood Elf Bandit Mask; a very sought after piece of headwear both for its looks and the fact that it is the first head peice that low level characters can get their hands on with only a level requirement of five. The Blood Elf Bandits are also stealthed and there can only be one spawned at a time. Respawn time is about 2-4 minutes and on some rare occasions will spawn in a few seconds after killing him in the same location. Notes Because these blood elves are in the service of Kael'thas Sunstrider and not the Horde, both Alliance and Horde can kill the bandits. The Horde, however, would have to find a way to sneak onto the boat from Auberdine in Darkshore to Valaar's Berth on Azuremyst Isle. Tactics One tactic to finding them is to make a hunter (Draenei would be the best because of their starting point) file, level them up to 24 and use Track Hidden, so that your stealth detection is greatly increased and you can take a detour of the spawn points until you get the mask. Another would be to make a macro with the commands of "/target Blood Elf Bandit" (without the quotes) and spam it whenever you get near the Blood Elf Bandit. You can also turn off the game's music, so you can more easily hear the sound of their stealthing. However be aware, this has been said to not work in ways such as; instead of targeting the bandit, it targets you. Still, for this macro to work, you much be whithin vague proximity of him and thats probably why that problem arose (this tactic has later been conformed by me and for the macro to work you must be within vague proximity of the bandit. The proximity at which the macro will detect him is increased if he is dead. He seemed to primarily spawn around areas 2, 3, 4, and 6 on the map for me). Get you level 70 friend to help you out because he can practically see them (as you get to higher levels your stealth detection against lower leveled organisms increases). Of course getting your level 70 friend is the almost always the easiest and most obious answer; but chances are, you don't have one. Once you get the mask, you can mail it to yourself. Since this item does not bind on equip, you could get one of them and mail it back and forth between new and old files, once your older files get better head gear. This item can also be used by any class unlike the Red Defias Mask, a similar vanity mask that will bind on pickup. It also has about a 1% chance to drop and only rogues can use it. Here is also a map that shows where they spawn/respawn: image:bloodelfbanditspawn.jpg External links Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Creature Types Category:Blood Elves Category:Draenei territories